1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to dental hygiene and more particularly to a dental apparatus which can clean in between two teeth below the gum line, down the furca, and along the surface junctions of tooth implants using a conical brush and a mechanical vibratory action of the brush while inserted in between two teeth.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
To treat and prevent periodontal disease, as well as avoid root surface, and inter-proximal cavities, it is necessary to have a regular program of dental oral hygience. Numerous apparatus have been promoted to serve as prophylactic devices for preventing dental problems. Brushing and flossing of the teeth are well known prophylactic techniques, but are insufficient to throughly clean and protect the teeth. Irrigation apparatus are also available which serve to wash away toxins produced by dental plaque. However, they do not remove the dental plaque itself, especially dental plaque located inter-proximally, between the teeth, in the furca and below the gum line, even using a pulsating action with the irrigating apparatus. This is insufficient to remove the dental plaque located in the furca, below the gum line in between the teeth. This technique does not provide adequate dental prophylactic.
Many types of chemical agents are on the market for removal of bacterial accumulations from the teeth. Plax.TM. is an example. Most of these, however, also produce unwanted side effects. Even when these chemical agents are used in a more mild form, they are still not effective for plaque removal. They are, however, effective for retarding the re-growth of bacterial plaque after it has been removed from the tooth surface by brushing or other means.
More professional equipment is available for use by dentists via inter-connection to various dental apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,022 describes an apparatus which is connected to the dental drill having a tool which reciprocates and carries out a mechanical cleaning of the teeth by mechanical or frictional engagement in order to remove the dental plaque. Such instrumentation is, however, complex, and must be utilized by dental specialists under office conditions. It does not provide for self use on a daily basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,200 issued on Apr. 5, 1988 to Westerman does provide an oral hygiene apparatus for daily use wherein a dental hand piece supports a replaceable dental bit which can also comprise a brush. The dental bit or brush is operated by a fluid actuated driving mechanism in the hand piece causing reciprocation of the dental bit or brush to effect a mechanical cleaning action on contact with dental surfaces. The dental tip envisioned by Westerman is either a rigid tip or a brush type tip which can either be smooth or include abrasive surfaces. Westerman also suggests the use of different shapes for the brush to permit its utilization on inter-proximal surfaces. Westerman does not suggest or disclose details of construction of his dental brush or a particular construction of the brush adaptable for removal of plaque from the furca.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,847 issued to Martin, et al in 1988 the general problem and necessity of a dental hygiene apparatus for removal of plaque as a means of treating, preventing or limiting periodontal disease is addressed. Martin discloses a method and apparatus for immobilizing sub-gingival bacteria and for removing soft plaque from accessible surfaces of the teeth on a substantially daily basis. Martin discloses the use of piezoelectric transducer to generate low energy vibrations and for applying these vibrations to the teeth and gingival fluids to cause mild cavitation within the fluid to remove some sub-gingival plaque. However, Martin, et al and the foregoing references do not address the problem of a means for daily removal of plaque from the furca and other inter-proximal dental spaces in the oral cavity at home.